


One of Those Days

by hetricsquirrelchild



Category: The LEGO Movie (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, depressed bad cop, dork Benny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:10:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hetricsquirrelchild/pseuds/hetricsquirrelchild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bad hadn't felt this down on himself in awhile, and he doesn't seem to be getting any better. That is, until a certain dorky astronaut shows up at his door with a tin of cookies and a speech about stars.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One of Those Days

Bad hadn't felt quite this awful since before T.A.K.O.S. Tuesday, but he didn't have the strength or patience right now to question why he was suddenly feeling so low. He chalked it up to it being one of those days.

His usually upright stoic stance was slouched with fatigue and overall unhappiness, though saying he was simply sad would be a drastic understatement. His aviators hid his bloodshot eyes, but it wasn't enough to fool anyone. Not today. He could barely function at work, and whenever someone had tried to talk to him he had been unfocused, nearly unresponsive. He was trapped somewhere else; somewhere dark, and he was in too far deep to even try to get himself out.

He took off work sick, which wasn't totally a lie. He felt sick with guilt, with this unquenchable self-loathing that was sitting like a massive stone in his stomach. Everywhere he looked he saw them. Master builders, innocent victims of his once delusional mindset. He had been working so hard at trying to change, but the ongoing regret was inevitable. It was there everyday, but he could usually shove it to the back of his mind for the sake of trying to better himself instead of focusing on the past. Today, however, it was impossible to push down. He was stuck in a haze.

Good had been trying endlessly to coax him out of his stupor and had even tried begging after multiple failed attempts, but with no such luck. Bad didn't even register Good's pleading voice in the back of his mind. He was too tangled in his own guilt and misery.

Despite this, Good was nothing if not optimistic, and he kept speaking to Bad, hoping to eventually elicit some type of response. He'd even take anger over nothing.

It was around 8:00 pm as they sat quietly in the living room, the television playing some obscure show that Bad Cop wasn't even watching, when they heard a knock at the door. Good Cop switched in and got up to answer it, knowing that Bad wouldn't be able to in his current state of mind.

He pulled the door open only to be greeted by the the gap-toothed smile of Benny the spaceman who was currently hovering a foot and a half above the ground, a tin of cookies clutched in his gloved hands. "Hey Good! I know it's late, but I got this weird urge to make cookies and thought I'd-" Benny stopped short when he got a look at Good's face. Though Bad was the one in a rut right now, Good's efforts to bring Bad out of it were wearing him down too. Not only that, but he and Bad shared a body, and he could feel all the physical exhaustion that Bad could. It obviously showed, based on the worry shining in Benny's blue orbs.

"You okay?" the spaceman asked, sinking down towards the ground a little, his voice laced with concern.

"I'm fine. It's just... Bad isn't having the best day..." he trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So like, not best day as in too much paper work, or not best day as 'not best day'?"

Good sighed heavily and answered with a tired, "He's not doing well, Benny."

Benny finally let his feet touch the ground, and he bit his bottom lip anxiously.

"Can uh, can I come in?"

"Of course," good replied gently, opening the door wider so Benny could come inside.

Benny walked in instead of floating and gingerly set the tin of fresh cookies on the coffee table.

"Can I try talking to Bad?" Benny asked, his tone surprisingly controlled considering how he usually sounded. Well, surprising for anyone else. The Cops had been acquainted with Benny long enough to know just how collected he could be when he really tried or needed to be.

Good glanced at the ground, his voice solemn as he spoke. "You can try, but he hasn't been talking to anyone today. He won't even speak to me. Not out loud. Not in our head. I've tried everything, but nothing seems to work."

Benny gave a faint nod of understanding.

"Okay. Thanks G."

Good smiled sadly before switching out.

As soon as Bad was in control, he turned his head away from Benny's gaze. He knew his appearance was worse for wear, and he was humiliated. Any other time, he would have been angry at Good for even letting him in, but he couldn't be mad at Good right now even if he tried. Not after what had happened. His head throbbed with unwanted memories.

"Hey B," Benny greeted quietly, carefully. It was nearly a whisper.

Bad didn't answer. He walked away from Benny into the dimly lit kitchen.

"Wait Bad! Please!"

Bad sighed heavily and turned around to see Benny rushing in after him, the cookie tin grasped firmly in his gloved hands once more.

"Look man," Benny started, setting the tin on the kitchen table, "I know you don't want to talk or anything. I get that. But..." Benny smiled hopefully. "I kind of made these cookies for you. Look, I even shaped some of them like police cars and badges and stuff." He pulled off the lid and pointed to the different kinds of cookies as he spoke, his tone enthusiastic yet calm at the same time. It was mesmerizing to Bad Cop. And it was comforting.

He wanted it to stop.

"Some of them are shaped like spaceships of course-"

"Why are you even here?" Bad snapped, cutting the astronaut off.

Benny paused and stared up at the officer in disbelief.

"Because I wanted to come see you," Benny answered.

Bad ran trembling hands through his dark hair. He couldn't deal with this.

"WHY do you want to see me? I don't understand! Why would ANYONE want to see me?"

Benny's face fell. "Bad..."

"Not long ago we were enemies! You hated me!"

"I don't hate anyone," Benny stated with a stony expression. It looked unnatural on his face.

"Don't give me that spaceman. I hunted you down! I captured your friends, people you care about, and let them get tortured!" He pressed his teeth together, hard, and clenched his shaking fists at his sides. It was all coming out, and now that he was going, he couldn't stop. Every mistake, everyone he'd ever hurt. A hurricane was whirring inside his head and rattling his skull. Every memory made it stronger. He noticed Benny wanted to talk, but he cut him off again.

"I ruined lives! Innocent lives! The master builders! My parents!" Something caught in his throat. "Good..."

He knew Good was listening in, but his other half remained silent.

"B, listen-"

"No, YOU listen! I don't know what game you're playing, but I don't want to be a part of it!" He shouted, his chest heaving.

"What game?" Benny asked, furrowing his brow. He looked perplexed and the slightest bit hurt. Bad almost felt guilty for this, but he already had enough to feel guilty about.

He raised his voice even more. "THIS game! You treating me like I'm worth something! You coming over here and trying to be friends with me! I didn't ASK for your help, and I don't deserve it, so why are you here!?"

Benny folded his hands on the table and waited for Bad's panting to die down before speaking again.

"You done?" He asked, and Bad froze, giving him an incredulous look.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm going to tell you a story, okay?" Benny said suddenly. Bad blinked. Was he serious? What the heck did this have to do with anything?

He didn't have time to ask before Benny started talking again.

"Okay so, it's not exactly a story. It's kind of just this really cliche sappy thing that I thought of just now, but I'm going to tell it to you anyway, so bear with me."

"Benny..." Bad Cop moaned, pinching the bridge of his nose and squinting his eyes shut.

"C'mon dude! You got to talk for forever! Now it's my turn!"

Bad was too worn out to protest.

"So there's, like, and endless amount of stars in the sky-"

"Benny-"

"Shush! No interrupting!"

Bad sighed and collapsed into a kitchen chair.

"As I was saying, there are tons of stars in the sky. You could spend your whole life trying to see all of them and not even get remotely close. Sometimes though, you spend so much time looking at one set of stars that you forget how many there really are."

Bad got lost in Benny's voice, his words soothing him. His head swam with visions of a vast expanse of stars speckling a massive black sky.

"You think that that one set of stars is the brightest group of stars you've ever seen," Benny continues, "but in reality, they're a lot dimmer than the ones shining right behind you. The ones you never see because you never thought to turn around. Never had a reason to.

"Suddenly, everything goes really dark. All those stars that you thought were so bright have died out, and you panic because, well, you don't know what to do. You can't see. You're scared and alone and can't figure out where to go."

Benny took a deep breath and smiled wistfully.

"Then you turn around," he said quietly, and he seemed to be somewhere far away. He was hovering above the chair, and Bad Cop wondered if he even noticed.

"Then you see what you've been missing for so long. How many stars there actually are. They're uncountable. And they're so bright. So radiant. You just had to turn around." He beamed at Bad Cop, his eyes shining.

Bad didn't hesitate to throw himself into Benny's arms and bury his head in the crook of his neck. He knew Benny's spacesuit was getting damp with his tears, but for the first time in a long time, he didn't care that he was crying with someone else in the room with him. He wasn't embarrassed. He felt happy. Honest to God happy.

Benny hugged him and rubbed circles on his back and told him everything was okay, and Bad believed him. He felt Good crying tears of joy in the back of his mind.

Benny hadn't said anything about Business or the master builders or his multitude of past mistakes. He'd simply offered cookies and mused about the stars, and Bad Cop hadn't realized how much he had needed that.

It was just one of those days he supposed, where everything started out so wrong but ended up so right.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't original at all, haha. Despite this, I had fun writing for these two again. Hopefully I'll write more in the future.


End file.
